Heaven's Grace : From the heart
by Amethyst and Platinum
Summary: Four girls ,Dawn, May,Misty, and Leaf all of them sisters, have unimaginable powers. they set out to save their friends from secret team dark. Forced to go to a new highschool they have to save their friends without exposing their powers. Will they be successful? shippings-poke, leafgreen, a little belle, but eventually ikari and contest
1. Chapter 1

Changing Grace

Chapter 1 - The new mission

Misty's P.O.V

"Save me! Save me! I am drowning"

This was all I could say. Suddenly I woke up to see myself soaked in water. I guessed the situation.

"Daaaaawwwnnn'' I screeched. I hate people to wake me up, like this, by pouring or should I say, throwing water on me. I saw Dawn coming. She saw me and giggled.

"Why did you do that girl?" I asked. What I got was another fit of laughter. I also began to laugh.

"Good morning, sis" she said cheerfully.

"Well, why was that for?" I asked.

"Oh Misty! You see, dad has called us. He is going to give us a new mission"

"What kind of mission?"

"Don't know! Dad says it's important." Leaf said, joining our conversation.

"OK! So where's May?" I asked.

"Oh! I am here!" May said, entering my room. She was holding God-knows-what in her hand.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Oh! I was having breakfast. And today it was my favorite sandwiches" May said.

We all well this is May we are talking about, we are used to it.

The girls left my room. And I started getting ready for the interesting afternoon.

In the afternoon

Leaf's P.O.V

We went to daddy's office.

"Oh! Hello girls!" He said.

"Hello dad!" May said.

"So, what is the mission dad?" I asked.

"Oh yes! The mission. As you know girls that Team Dark always catches legendary Pokémon. 5 years ago they were about to catch Uxie but four boys interfered and they failed. Now they want revenge on those boys. Your mission is to save them without exposing your powers"

"What a silly reason for revenge. Can't they try one more time?"May pointed.

"So you want them to catch Uxie?" Dawn asked.

"I never said that!" May said.

"Now pack your bag girls for your new high school." Daddy said.

"NEW HIGHSCHOOL!?" May And Dawn screeched at the same time.

"Yep! So good and exciting, right?" Daddy said.

"NO! Why me!?" May cried like a 5 year old. We sweat dropped.

"Now stop being such a drama queen May. It's not such a big deal." I said.

"Fine!" she huffed.

"GIRLS BE CAREFUL! Team dark is very dangerous. And because I know that you are not that good in hiding your powers, Professor Oak and Professor Ivy will help you. They are my friends, well sort of, and they will introduce you to the boys." Dad finished.

Having powers and being spies, is fun. I am a manipulator and I control nature. Misty controls water and is a telekinesis master. May controls fire and has psychic powers. Dawn, on the other hand, controls air and can do anything with light. I can't call her a light manipulator but she is, sort of.

My code name is Flora, Misty's is Amber, May's is Ruby and Dawn's is Dagger.

But really, new high school?

_End of chapter 1_

**ME: SO, HOW WAS THE CHAPTER, TROUBLESOME?**

**DAWN: HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**ME: PAUL TOLD ME THIS NAME.**

**DAWN: [GLARES AT PAUL] YOU ARE A JERK.**

**PAUL: [SMIRKS] SURE TROUBLESOME.**

**DREW: [FLIPS HIS HAIR] GOOD BUT NOT VERY.**

**ME: WHY CUCUMBER?**

**DREW: BECAUSE- [REALISES] DID YOU JUST CALLED ME CUCUMBER? SERIOUSLY?**

**ME: VERY.**

**DREW: THIS IS RIDICULOUS. **

**MAY: NO, NOT RIDICULOUS BUT PERFECT.**

**ME: SO READERS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT. IF ANY MORE IDEAS PLEASE TELL! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ****TARGETS REVEALED.**


	2. Chapter 2

Changing Grace

Chapter 2- Targets revealed

**ME: SO, NEXT CHAP PLAYBOY!**

**GARY: DON'T CALL ME PLAYBOY!**

**ME: WHATEVER!**

**DAWN: [SMIRKS LIKE DREW]**

**DREW: SHE'S GONNA STEAL MY SMIRK!**

**ASH: [ENTERING] WADDYA DOING?**

**ME: [POINTS TO SANDWICHES IN HIS HANDS] ARE THESE MINE?**

**ASH: [SHRUGS] WELL, I THINK IT IS?**

**ME: [SIGHS] WHATEVER!**

**LEAF: THIS IS CHAPTER 2 – TARGETS REVEALED**

Drew's P.O.V

It is a boring day. We are at our daily hideout. Our hideout is an old banyan tree. I know, not such a good one.

Paul and Gary are having a match and Ash as usually, eating. Sometimes I wonder how much he eats. And at last Paul won the match. So fast.

"Guys! I am hungry." Ash complained.

We sweat dropped.

"But you have already eaten that stupid fruits of yours, and you're still hungry?" Gary nearly screamed. I was sure, if Ash had got supernatural powers, so he must have got a power that allowed him to eat day and night.

Suddenly, Gary's grandpa Professor Oak called us.

IN THE PRINCIPAL'S ROOM

Gary's P.O.V

"Grandpa, you called us?" I asked.

"Um, yes Gary." He said.

"Are you going to organize a food festival?" Ash's face brightened as he asked.

What he got was a smack on his head.

"HEY!" he screeched.

"Try to forget about food for sometime Ketchum." Paul grunted.

"You that's impossible Paul." Drew smirked.

"Well, go on grandpa." I said ignoring the three.

"Gary! My old friend's daughters are going to attend Snowpoint high, so I want you and your friends are going to guide them and introduce them to school rules."

"Why we, Mr. Oak?"Paul groaned.

"OH! It will be fine!" Ash said and we left.

PAUL'S P.O.V

We saw a man with four girls entering the school. Probably professor's friend.

There was an orange haired girl with a togepi.

Next, was a long haired brunette with a budew at her heels.

Another was also a brunette with ocean blue eyes with a torchic.

Last one was a girl with midnight blue hair and was with a sylveon.

The man turned to Professor Oak and Ivy.

The girls introduced themselves to the professors. Then they tuned to us. Thankfully, they were no fan girls.

"Hye! My name is Misty. Mess with me or my sisters and you will regret this." The carrot-haired said.

"Hye! My name is Leaf." The long haired brunette said.

"Hye! My name is May and this is my partner Torchic." The short haired brunette said.

"Hiya! The name's Dawn and this is my partner Sylveon."The blunette chirped.

We introduced ourselves. They were little strange and different.

Professor Oak asked us to show them around the school. This was definitely going to be a boring day.

_END OF CHAPTER 2_

**ME: GREAT.**

**DREW: THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD BECAUSE-**

**ME: [BORED] JUST BECAUSE IT CONTAINS YOU, RIGHT?**

**ASH: I AM HUNGRY!**

**MAY: AND NOW WHEN YOU HAVE SAID IT ASH I AM HUNGRY TO!**

**GARY: DON'T YOU GUYS GET ANYTHING TO EAT?**

**ME: I DON'T THINK SO.**

**DREW: I REMEMBERED , GRACE, THEY STOLE YOUR BISCUITS.**

**ME: YOU GUYS STOLE MY BISCUITS!?**

**ASH & MAY: [UNISION] I WAS HUNGRY.**

**ME: SUITS YOU. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE 'SOME NEW FRIENDS?' PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

Changing Grace

Chapter 3- Some new friends?

**ME:THIS STORY IS GOING GOOD!**

**DREW: IT'S LIKE, YOU ARE PRAISING YOURSELF!**

**GARY: [ANNOYED] OF COURSE, SHE IS!**

**ME: SHUT UP PLAYBOY! AND YOU TOO CUCUMBER!**

**ASH: I AM HUNGRY! **

**MISTY: IS THEIR A TIME WHEN YOU ARE NOT HUNGRY?**

**LEAF: I DON'T THINK SO.**

**GARY: [SNICKERS] YA, 'CUZ YOU NEVER THINK!**

**LEAF: SHUT UP, PLAYBOY!**

_Dawn's P.O.V_

We hap unpacked our bags, and now we have to see the school and know the rules.

There was a green-haired boy who flipped his hair and called himself Drew. Somewhat arrogant.

The spiky-haired was professor Oak's grandson Gary.

The grumpy and scary looking with purple hair who I doubt had ever spoken a word to someone was Paul.

The last cheery looking one with a Pikachu was Ash.

We went around the whole school and really this place was cool, more than I thought.

Next stop, much to Ash and May's delight, was the cafeteria. I mentally groaned.

Both of them had the same habits eating food. I sighed at the thought .At least; someone was there in the world with the same habits as May's.

We had become friends or at least; I think so. They are really embarrassing me. All the people in the cafeteria are staring at our table. Misty is chasing Ash, hitting him with the mallet for God-knows what reason. Gary and Leaf are having a glaring contest with no one's victorious till now. On the other hand, Drew and May are shouting and arguing with each other, earning weird glances from all the students.

And Paul, now I really wonder if he has voice, I mean he has talked nothing till now.

"SHUT UP YOU PEOPLE. DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO!? " Paul shouted at them. I was really surprised by his sudden outburst. Now, everyone was staring at him.

"So you do talk, don't you?" I said. Now, I was receiving those weird glances.

Paul was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed.

"HEY! What is that supposed to mean." I asked.

"Of course I talk, troublesome. And stop screaming, you are giving me a headache." he groaned.

And that did it. Now I was enraged. When I am angry at someone, it's not good. After all, I am Misty's sister.

"EXCUSE ME, MISTER! BUT WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU THINK YOU ARE FUNNY, RIGHT? AND HOW DARE YOU CALL ME TROUBLESOME? YOU NASTY, SPOILED BRAT, APOLOGISE!"

**[READERS I REALLY DON'T REMEMBER WHAT SHE SAID TO HIM IN THAT EPISODE, SO PLEASE DON'T MIND THIS]**

I would have nearly killed him if Leaf was not there to calm me down.

And Paul, he did not even flinched, but smirked instead.

"And remember this Mr. grumpy, the name's Dawn, D-A-W-N!"

"Like I care." he scoffed. I huffed. His smirk was never leaving his face which was driving me crazy, NOT IN THAT WAY but he was making me angry.

Everybody was looking at us with amusement.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" I shouted and it worked. Leaf tried to talk about something which will lighten everybody's mood and after sometime everybody was talking about this and that and Paul as I have expected, was barely speaking.

At last it was decided that tomorrow we will have a coordinating match.

Drew looked at me.

"Tomorrow I'll win." He said.

"Just because you are not defeated till now doesn't mean you can win against us. We are better than you." I said.

"No chance, Dawny."

"Oh yes, every chance."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ok! We will see this tomorrow. So you two stop it."Misty said.

I smirked. There's no chance he can defeat me.

_End of chapter 3_

**ME: MY HAND IS HURTING.**

**DREW: EXCUSES!**

**ME: [GLARES] WADDYA MEAN BY EXCUSES, CUCUMBER?**

**DREW: HOW MANY TIMES I SHOULD SAY I AM NOT A CUCUMBER!**

**ME: [IN A SERIOUS TONE] 100 TIMES.**

**DREW: I LOVE CUCUMBERS, BUT I AM NOT ONE.**

**ASH: LOOK, YOU YOURSELF SAID YOU LOVE CUCUMBERS AND IF YOU LOVE THEM YOU WILL WANT TO BE ONE.**

**EVERYBODY ELSE: [STARES AT ASH AND THEN SWEAT DROP]**

**ME:ARE WE GETTING DUMBER, OR HE IS GETTING SMARTER.**

**[SIGHS] WELL, WHATEVER. THANKS FOR REVIEWS EVEN IF THEY ARE TWO. AND THANK YOU FARLA, I WILL REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID. NOW I THINK I CAN DO MISTAKES, YOU ARE THERE TO TELL ME AND HELP ME TO CORRECT THEM. PLEASE READ THIS STORY AND PLEASE HELP ME. THANK YOU.**


	4. Chapter 4

Changing Grace

Chapter 4- ** Chapter-4**

** Surprise**

**ME: AT LAST, I'M BACK!**

**DAWN: IT'S MY TIME TO SHINE.**

**DREW: AND HOW?**

**DAWN: BECAUSE I'M GONNA WIN THIS MATCH.**

**DREW: OH NO! YOU DON'T.**

**DAWN: OH YEAH! I AM.**

**DREW: WHAT MAKES YO-**

**ME: WILL YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER?**

**DREW AND DAWN: [**BLUSHES**]**

**MAY: I THINK DREW'S RIGHT.**

**GARY: YEAH I AGREE!**

**DAWN: [**GLARES AT THE TRIO**] I HATE YOU ALL.**

**DREW: [**FLIPS HIS HAIR**] THANKS BLUEBERRY! LOVE YOU TOO.**

**ME: [**FROM SOMEWHERE BEHIND**] YEAH,SSSSUUURRREEE CUCUMBER! [**SMIRKS, IGNORING THE GLARE BEING RECEIVED BY CUCUMBER, LINKS ARMS WITH ASH**] I BET ASH IS HUNGRY! AREN'T YOU ASH?**

**ASH: YOU BET? THAT'S WHY I BOUGHT THESE! [**SHOWS A PACKET OF SNACKS**]**

**ALL: [**STARES AT ASH, SWEATDROP**]**

**GARY: WHY IS HE SO PROUD OF HIS SNACKS?**

**ME: NOBODY KNOWS.**

**DAWN: STRANGE.**

**ME: [**LOOKS AT ASH WHO ALREADY HAS STARTED EATING**] YEAH!**

**_PAUL'S POV_**

Troublesome girl. And her bothersome friends. Nobody has ever defeated us. Till now. It is impossible.

I mean how could she defeat this stupid cabbage-head!?

Hn. No wonder cabbage-head is sulking. Stupid coordinators.

Great. Now they go.

"May!" Troublesome screamed.

"What?" May asked innocently.

"Stop teasing Drew!" everybody stared at her. Dawn stared back.

"Dawn, are you taking his side!?" May said, fake tears running down her eyes.

Drama Queen.

"No,duh! Stop teasing him, because I have defeated him , that means I can only tease him!" she exclaimed. Everybody sweat-dropped.

She's a bit too happy. And nice.

I sighed. This makes no sense. I can't like her? Or possibly can I? No, I can't like her, in fact I can't like anybody. I was always alone and I will always be.

**_Dawn's POV_**

I was walking across the school corridors when I heard a soft music of piano. The pianist must be an incredible one. I ran to the music room to get the biggest shock of my life. PAUL, I mean, seriously, Paul was playing a piano. His voice was just captivating. I quickly grabbed the guitar that was there when I saw he is going to sing a song. And I heard him sing.

I strummed my guitar strings. Paul was startled to see me, but kept on singing. I started along with him .

Paul gave me an uncomfortable glance. I ignored his stupid glances.

There is he now, singing so peacefully. Maybe, he's not that bad he seem to be.

_**[Bring me the night by Sam Tsui and Kina Grannis]**_

" You're good." He said, just enough for me to hear. I smiled. Stupid Paul.

"What's so funny?" he scowled.

Now he is back. Why can't he be just like he was when he was singing. So peaceful.

"You're great, Paul. And why didn't you tell me you can sing so well!" I complimented him.

"Hn, now I have to go." And with this he walked away.

"Well, rude much, Paul." I shouted behind him. But he kept walking.

I sighed and went to May.

**Me: well, everybody knows what I will say. So plz review.**


End file.
